Disillusion
Next Quest Info The heart of a young girl is beautiful yet fragile. Go and comfort the poor Nxy. Objective Go to the ball to have a chat with Nxy. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis Nyx invited Magda to attend the ball together and gave her support while courting a guy. Unexpectedly, the person that she wanted to court was more interested in Magda. Nyx felt depressed and left. Fortunately, Magda gave a timely explanation and cleared any misunderstanding. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Both from the Bavlenka family, Miss Nyx is of an completely different nature from Lord Lou, but they get alone quite well... Eliza: Magda, what are you saying? Magda: Nothing... I feel Miss Nyx's personality is very different from any other of the Bavlenka family. Eliza: ... Magda: Ah... I forget that Lady Nyx is not a biological daughter of the Grand Duke... Er, sorry. I know a lady shouldn't gossip about these things. Eliza: I'm glad you know it. There's something more important for you. Lady Nyx of the Bavlenka family has invited you to attend a ball with her. The Bavlenka family is not the host but it's a rare opportunity to attend a ball with a Bavlenka lady. Dress up properly. Magda: Yes, mom. I'll keep your words in mind. Story Chat 2 Magda: This is my first time attending a ball with a lady from the Four Families. I'm having so much more attention than usual... Phew... Smile! Lady A: Look! That's the lady of the Ellenstein family... Noble B: Is she the one honored as the dawn of the Ellenstein family? Lady A: Yeah, a rare beauty with perfect figure and etiquette. Lady B: The lady next to her is from the Bavlenka family? Lady A: Exactly... Noble B: So... I should reconsider the Ellenstein family's position... Magda: (Those guys over there are talking about me...) By the way... Where is Nyx? Nyx: Magda... Magda! Magda: Nyx, I was just looking for you. Where did you... Nyx: Sigh... No time for this... I... That... is coming... Come with me! Ah! You must come with me! I'm so nervous! Magda: ...What's the matter? Nyx: Long story. Just come with me. Look... It's him... Magda: You want to have a chat with that young nobleman? Nyx: Yeah... Magda: Take heart of grace and walk to him! Say how do you do Nyx: ...I can't... My legs have no strength... Magda, come with me. Please come with me. Give me some strength. Magda: ...Sure... Nyx: Hello... I'm from the Bavlenka family... Noble C: Hmm? My lady, are you... Are you Lady Ellenstein from the Ellenstein family? Nyx: Ah? Noble C: A picture is worth a thousand words. You are indeed a beautiful lady who brightens up the entire ball... Nyx: ... Magda: Nyx? Nyx... Noble C: ...Lady Ellenstein, did I say something wrong? Magda: ...No... Not at all... Noble C: What do you mean? Magda: No gentleman would turn a blind eye to a lady in front of another lady. Noble C: Ah... Ah... You're right. But... Magda: That lady is my friend and I value her as much as I value myself. For whatever reason you did this... Noble C: Ha, so you saw through my plan? It doesn't seem so easy to sow dissension between you. Magda: So you did it on purpose. Noble C: I'm sorry, but you've been a bit too catchy lately. Magda: You won't succeed. Noble C: Hahaha a - Let's wait and see. Magda: Look for Nyx at the ball... I must clear the misunderstanding... Magda searches for Nyx at the ball. Magda: Nyx! Wait! Nyx: ... Magda: Please wait... Nyx: What shall I do?... Magda: What are you talking about? Nyx: He likes you, Magda... Magda: I don't even know him... Nyx: Hewas just being polite... Magda: Just to be polite...? Nyx: Okay... Magda... I'm sorry... Magda: Yes, one hundred percent. He doesn't like me. Nyx: Actually, you were not loud enough to draw his attention just now...! Magda: I don't know that man. It was just an accident. Ha-hah... An absolute accident. Nyx: Seriously...? Magda: Yes! You will go up to him next time on your own. I'll stay behind to give you my support! Nyx: (Phew... Finally...) Story Chat 3 Dearest Mother, I'm back... Eliza: You are back... Anything special today? Magda: Yeah... : Tell her: : Magda: Nyx invited me because (Briefed her mother of the ball) : Eliza: I see... My child... I wanted to tell you later but I guess we must do it now... : Magda: Mom, you knew that? : Eliza: If we want to go up, we will inevitably encounter calumny and oppression. I'm glad you were smart. You didn't get into difficulties with Lady Nyx. : Magda: Um... Nyx is not a jealous lady. And I always think she is a little like me... : Eliza: It's good that you two have something in common, but you should be careful when you are with her. : Magda: ...Careful? : Eliza: The noble life is never bright and colorful as it appears. The competition among Finsel's noble ladies is more than that of dresses and jewelry at the ball. You are fighting for invisible resources, including various noblemen. Beyond the ball, the invisible resources are the focus that everyone scrambles for. These include all kinds of noble men. : Magda: Sigh... Seriously? : Eliza: You will encounter more and more awkward situations like this. I hope you will learn to deal with it. Noble ladies care too much about it. : Say nothing: : Magda: (I'd better keep it from my mom... I can handle this on my own...) I got so much attention today with Nyx together... Due to the Four Families' attraction... I'm impressed... : Wliza: Stay on good terms with the Four Families... This is very important for the Ellenstein family. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript